


surprising visit

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kageyama finds a nice little birthday surprise at home.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	surprising visit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [überraschender Besuch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046495) by [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen). 



He was a little relieved as he made his way home, but at the same time he had this feeling that saddened him. He hated this time and he was just glad that from now on he could just hole up in his room for the next few days and not have to go out.  
Kageyama grumbled slightly to himself as he fished for his front door key, not really paying attention to where he was going since he was just taking the last turn to his house anyway. But he also didn’t expect to run straight into someone in front of his apartment that day. However, before he could stumble backwards and possibly still land on the ground, he noticed a hand closing around his forearm, preventing him from falling.  
"Really, you should watch where you’re going, Tobio-chan."  
Irritated, Kageyama stared at the hand that had caught him, blinked at the person in front of him, and tried to comprehend what was going on. Okay. There was only one person who called him ‚ _Tobio-chan_ ‘, but that person didn’t usually visit him. Or caught him so gently. So why didn’t the image of his former senpai disappear in front of him? "Oikawa-san ...?"  
"Yup, I thought I’d keep my sweet kouhai some company tonight~," Oikawa replied with a grin, pulling the other back to his feet.  
Kageyama looked at him skeptically and turned from the other’s grip, stepping past him and unlocking the door to his apartment, "You really don’t need to bother, Oikawa-san." He really was the last person he wanted here today.  
"Mean Tobio-chan, where I took the extra long way to come to visit you~," Oikawa retorted back a little pouting, "you can’t just send me away when I’m so generous and want to celebrate your birthday with you!"  
Stopping a bit in the open doorway, Kageyama slowly turned to face the other. Something was going extremely wrong here. Since when was Oikawa Tooru so damn nice to him, please! Especially after what had happened at the last tournament. "... What do you really want, Oikawa-san?" There just had to be a catch if his former, sly senpai was being nice to him.  
"What, I can’t even give my sweet Tobio-chan a nice birthday night?" asked Oikawa playfully offended, "honestly, what do you think of me?"  
Kageyama just raised an eyebrow and then shook his head, "So you want to ... quite voluntarily ... spend an evening with me just because it’s my birthday?" Why did that sound weirder and weirder the longer he thought about it?  
"Yup!" replied Oikawa briefly, grinning broadly at him, "well come~ in with you!" He then pushed the younger man a little further into the apartment, closing the door behind them. "Tobio-chan, don’t look so incredulous!"  
Kageyama sighed briefly, shaking his head and setting his bag down in his room for a moment before leaning against the wall in the hallway and crossing his arms in front of him: "You better tell me why you’re here. And no, I don’t believe you just want to spend an evening with me like this, Oikawa-san."  
For a moment, Oikawa blinked before smiling calmly again and walking towards his former kouhai, bracing his hands against the wall beside him and leaning forward a bit. "Why am I here, Tobio-chan?" he began softly as he looked the younger man in the eye, leaning in just a little further and locking Kageyama’s lips with his own. Even if it was only for a brief moment, before he broke away again and faced him. "Now do you understand why?"  
Surprised, Kageyama simply stared at him as he froze. It wasn’t that he hadn’t already imagined what it would be like, but he had always thought it would remain just a dream. "... No, I don’t understand, Oikawa-san."  
Oikawa looked into his kouhai’s blue eyes before simply shaking his head, "Do you think I kiss everyone that easily?"  
Kageyama rolled his eyes a little, "No."  
"Good, so you understand what I’m trying to tell you?" inquired Oikawa further as he rolled his eyes a little more annoyed.  
"Why, Oikawa-san?", Kageyama finally replied, narrowing his eyes a bit.  
Annoyed, Oikawa sighed and took a step back, bracing his hands on his hips and eyeing his kouhai seriously, "You really are an idiot when it’s not about volleyball, Tobio-chan...why -"  
"Why are you kissing me now, when you’ve made it quite clear that you don’t like me?", Kageyama interrupted him seriously, continuing to look at the older man with a piercing gaze, "why...", before he continued speaking though, he stopped himself and just turned his head to the side to stop looking at his senpai. He had spent the year at Karasuno trying so hard not to think about him too often. To finally accept that Oikawa hated him, and now he suddenly came up with something like this and just kissed him.  
"Tobio-chan ...", Oikawa muttered as he slowly realized what was really going on in his kouhai before smiling, "I don’t kiss anyone I don’t like, okay? At all ... like I’ve kissed anyone before. So like really." He turned his head to the side and stared at the wall on the side, trying to keep Kageyama from noticing that he had blushed a little. "I think I like you more than I thought I did, and I guess I was more trying to push you away from me to block it out."  
Irritated, Kageyama turned back to him and simply blinked in confusion, "Are you serious?"  
"Otherwise I wouldn’t say it ...", Oikawa muttered more to himself without looking at him.  
"That’s not necessarily convincing," Kageyama countered while raising an eyebrow.  
Briefly, Oikawa took a few deep breaths before looking at the other more calmly again, this time smiling softly, "I’m serious."  
"You haven’t kissed anyone before me?" inquired Kageyama seriously, tilting his head.  
"Leaving aside Iwa-chan, when we were kids...", Oikawa muttered a little to himself.  
Kageyama grinned a little, grabbed his former senpai by the arm and pulled him to him to kiss him one more time, but this time a lot longer and more intense.  
Only when they broke away again did Oikawa simply blink at him, "Tobio-chan ...?"  
Kageyama shrugged and then made his way to the living room, glancing over his shoulder for a moment, "Hinata and I kissed before we had the match against you ..."  
For a moment, Oikawa had followed him before he stopped in the hallway, surprised and shocked, and just stared at Kageyama. "You did -?"  
"He wanted to test something out, and I didn’t care at that moment because I wanted to forget about you," Kageyama shrugged, turning to just look at the other before grinning and pulling Oikawa into the living room with him, ".... Iwaizumi-san will never believe that I made you speechless."  
"Tobio-chan! Don’t be mean!" grumbled Oikawa and resolutely turned his head away, crossing his arms in front of him and looking at the wall next to him, pouting.  
"Hmm", Kageyama made a bit thoughtful before pushing his senpai onto the sofa and leaning over him as his eyes sparkled a bit, "and I thought you wanted to give me a nice birthday evening.... Tooru?"  
Staring at him a little too surprised, Oikawa realized how it clearly felt pretty good to have his sweet kouhai call him by his first name. Still, that just wasn’t quite what he had actually been thinking when he had come here. "So really ... where did my sweet, innocent kouhai go?"  
Kageyama just grinned and braced his hands on the cushion next to the older man, "Who knows ... I’ve just learned too."  
Oikawa smirked a little before he simply pulled the other down to him and kissed him. Actually, he didn’t really care what was going on right now. If he was honest, he even liked this side of Kageyama a little. He should return the favor to his best friend at the next opportunity for forcing him to do something.  
Briefly, Oikawa pushed the other a bit away from him and looked him straight in the blue eyes, letting his hand linger on Kageyama’s school uniform while the latter was still propped up beside him, "Hmm, Tobio-chan?"  
"Yes?" replied Kageyama calmly, eyeing the other a bit.  
"Do you like to help me set up Iwa-chan for Christmas?", Oikawa began with a slight smirk on his lips.  
Kageyama blinked and shrugged a little, "With who?"  
"I’ll tell you tomorrow..." replied Oikawa, just continuing to grin, "I think today I just want to be there for you."  
Kageyama had to chuckle a little as he looked at his senpai before leaning over and kissing him briefly. "This is getting silly, Tooru..." he muttered to himself, shaking his head a little, "can you please tell me I’m not dreaming right now?"  
Grinning a little, Oikawa pinched his kouhai’s side briefly, causing the latter to yelp, "Nah, I don’t think you’re dreaming, Tobio-chan."  
"You’re such an ass," Kageyama grumbled in annoyance, rolling his eyes, "...why do I love you anyway?"  
"Hm ... Because no one can resist me, Tobio-chan," Oikawa replied with a smug grin, "not even you."  
Kageyama simply sighed and rolled his eyes before kissing Oikawa again. He knew too well that it was pointless to talk about it, and really, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to enjoy his birthday for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could find me on twitter :3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
